Nessie goes to Disneyland
by j'skarleena
Summary: Nessie discovers disneyland and the Cullens come up with a way for her to go with them and the pack.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters they belong to the great Stepanie Meyer, I am just playing around with them.

Bella POV

I think that everyone sometime in their life, wonders if they can ever have it all. Well for me, it took me dying and coming into another life to finally achieve that feeling. That I, have all I could ever want in life or death ( still not sure which since I am technically not alive.) and I am finally blissfully happy and content.

I have a wonderful husband who I can never get enough of. I have all of eternity to fill my need for him. I have a family that I adore and love even though they are vampires. Being one myself, I am lucky that I can still have a relationship with my still human father, it's tenuous but its there. I even still have my best friend who happens to be a shape shifting werewolf. Finally I have a beautiful daughter, who completes my happy existence. She truly is my pride and my joy.

A vampires existence isn't always a peaceful one. We have had our share of troubling moments where everything was at risk, but right now everything seemed to be good. As I sit here watching my daughter, I pray that the rest of her growing years are peaceful ones. I hope that all the dangers that vampires must deal with won't come to her until she's an adult and can deal with them better.

She's currently watching the TV, it's the middle of the day and she's watching her favorite kids shows The Backyardigans and Ni Hao, Kai-lan. She's watching as a commercial for Disneyland in California comes on. You know the one with the gold envelope that says your invited, once the child opens it up the balloons and fireworks come out. Yeah, well that one has my daughter riveted to the TV. I think I know what's about to happen.

Nessie turns to me as the commercial ends and asks "Momma, what's that, what's Disneyland?"

"Well sweetie, it's an amusement park in California." I explain. "What's an amusement park?" she asks.

Uh oh, this was not going well. "It's a place that has things like rides and shops and shows. There are people walking around who look like the Disney characters. Stuff like that." I answer.

She smiles her toothy smile and asks "Can we go there momma? It looks like it would be a lot of fun." I grimace slightly and answer "Oh baby I'm sure it would be, but there might be a small problem. You see California is a very sunny place and mommy and daddy wouldn't be able to take you, no one in the family could."

"Oh ok, its alright momma never mind." she sadly says.

It hurt to see her deflate that way, I wanted to take that sad look off her face. I desperately tried to think of a way that she could go to Disneyland. She wasn't hindered by the sun like we were. Then it suddenly hit me, Jake and my dad could take her. They weren't held back by the sunny conditions like the Cullens and I were. I know that they would jump at the chance to give her this experience.

"Nessie baby, I think I know a way that you could go to Disneyland. Jacob and grandpa Charlie could take you. Maybe even some of Jacob's pack could go too." I tell her. She immediately smiles and says "Really, that would be so nice."

In the next instant she furrows her brow and then asks "But you and daddy and grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme and aunt Alice and Rosalie and uncle Emmett and Jasper won't be able to go right?"

I smile sadly at her and answer "No sweetie, I'm sorry we wouldn't be able to go with you, its to sunny. But Jake and grandpa Charlie would be more than happy to go with you."

My beautiful daughter sighs and says "I know but it would not be the same momma, not without you and daddy and everyone else. It's ok." She gets off the couch and comes over to me and hugs me and kisses me and says " I love you momma, I'm gonna go play in my playhouse ok."

"Ok baby, I love you too." I answer as I watch her skip out of the house to the large looking playhouse in the backyard, that Esme had built for her last year. That's my wonderful daughter for you. She's probably the most spoiled child in the world, everyone gives her everything she wants, you can't help not to. But she is the most unselfish child too. She is always thinking of others. Our family, both nuclear and extended , are very important to her.

I continued to sit there trying desperately to think of a way to give my daughter what she wanted. Her 2nd birthday was coming up and it would be an ideal way to celebrate the two years that she has been in our lives. This is how my beloved husband found me when he came into the house. I must have had a desperate look on my face because he was immediately by my side trying to comfort me.

"What is it love? Is Renesmee alright? Is anyone hurt? Bella love what's wrong?" my handsome husband asks worriedly. I look up at him and smile, "Oh no, no Edward no ones hurt. Renesmee is fine." I sigh saying, " I'm just trying to figure a way to give our beautiful daughter something that is probably impossible to give."

He stares at me confused. I know, he is usually the one giving the cryptic answers. I smile again and say, " Our lovely child has discovered Disneyland. She showed a great interest in going there." Understanding know enlightening Edward's face.

"I explained that we would not be able to take her because of the sunny conditions and that maybe Jake and my dad could take her." Shaking my head I continue, "She would have none of it. She wants all of us to go, or not at all." Edward looks at me concerned "I'm sorry love, is she alright?"

"Of course, she is outside playing in her playhouse. Oh, Edward this is the one time I hate what we are. That the simple fact of the sun will prevent us from giving our daughter this one childhood experience." My husband puts his strong arms around me and tries to comfort me.

Edward's POV

I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to distract my wife from her melancholy. She seemed to be taking it harder than our daughter about not being able to go to Disneyland. Renesmee is her usual happy self, she tries not to let a lot get her down. I myself was on the same page as my wife, it hurt not to be able to give her this. But I knew as well as my wife that our daughter would not budge on the all or nothing condition of going. Having Jake and Charlie take her probably would have been fine for her but she wanted her whole family to share the experience with her.

I walk over to my sister Alice's computer and get on the internet and look up Disneyland. The website gives me all the attractions and rides. I also find the hours that the park is open. They are going into their fall hours so that park is only open till 9pm. If we went with her we would only be able to enjoy the park for three hours. That hardly seemed fair, it was not enough time. If only I could get them to stay open a little later.

I decided to go to my adoptive father for some advice. To see if he had any ideas on how we could come up with a way for Nessie to go. I walked upstairs to find him in his study as usual. I knocked twice on the door as I opened it asking " Carlisle do you have a minute."

"Sure son , come in." he answers. "What can I do for you?" he asks. I walk into the room and take a seat across from him. I sigh trying to phrase my questions right so that he could understand what I wanted. I must have been thinking too long because he looks at me amused and says "Edward, I can see the wheels turning in your head, what has got you so perplexed?"

I smile and look at my father and say " Do you know what Disneyland is?". Carlisle chuckles "Of course, it's the rather large amusement park in California."

"Yes, well your darling granddaughter has discovered it. She would like to go to it, but refuses to let just Jacob and Charlie take her." I tell him. Carlisle looks at me confused and asks "When did she discover Disneyland?"

"This morning, watching TV. She was sitting with Bella and asked about it. She showed interest in going. Bella explained that we couldn't take her but maybe Jake and Charlie could. She was not having any of it. Its either the whole family goes or she's not interested." I reply. " And now my wife is upset because we can't do this one simple thing for our beautiful daughter. Bella feels that she deserves it after all that she has been through."

"Hmm, well I certainly agree with Bella there, she does deserve to have this childhood experience. But how do we get around the whole sunny California weather?" he asks.

"I got on the internet and found out the park closes at 9pm. The sun usually sets by 6, so I was thinking we could all go between the 6 and 9 hours. But, I feel that, that's not enough time. I wish there was a way for us to get the park to open a little later for one night." I answer.

"Well, I think that it wouldn't hurt to ask and find out. We could come up with some excuse for needing the park at night, during the sunless hours. Oh, I've got it. I could say that Renesmee has a skin condition that doesn't allow her out in the sun. Its called Lupus erythematosus , its when exposure to the sun causes severe skin rashes. I can forge records that have diagnosed her with this condition. Then we can claim that's the reason we need the park during the sunless hours." he explains.

I smiled knowing that Carlisle was now vested in helping me do this. We'll figure out a way to give my daughter this experience.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am only playing around with them.

Edward's POV

Carlisle and I decided that the following morning we should have a family meeting about Nessie and Disneyland. He suggested that I call Jacob and see if he could take Nessie to Charlie's for a few hours while we discussed our plans with the rest of the family. I thought that was a good idea, we wanted to keep things quiet. We wanted to surprise Nessie for her birthday.

I thought it would probably be better if Jake just dropped Nessie at Charlie's and came back to the house to be a part of the meeting since she was his imprint. I assumed that he would want to be involved in all the decisions.

The morning came with its usual routines. Bella and I started the day with waking up our beautiful daughter with tickles and kisses. After getting washed up and dressed for the day we would head to the main house all the while trying to convince Nessie to eat some human food for breakfast.

When Bella took Nessie into the kitchen to see what Esme was preparing in case Nessie was interested, I went into the living area to call Jacob. I knew that he was just waking up to get ready to come here to spend the day with Nessie. I wanted to catch him and let him know what we had planned for today.

I dialed his number and he picked up on the second ring, "Black residence." came an answer. "Hello Jake, it's Edward." I respond.

"Oh hey Edward good morning, I'm running a little late I know, I just need to help get my Dad down to the community center then I will be over in half an hour."

I smile, "Don't worry about it Jake, take your time. We're still trying to get Nessie to have some breakfast." His chuckle comes through the phone. "I just wanted to see if you could take Nessie to Charlie's today and drop her off for a couple of hours and come back to the house for a family meeting." I ask.

"Sure, sure, is everything alright?" he responds. I lower my voice, "Yes, we just want to discuss with the family the plans for Nessie's up coming birthday, and we want to keep it a surprise."

"Oh yeah, wow its another year. The time flies by so fast. I can still remember holding her as a baby. She was one cute baby." he says. I smile feeling a bit torn between being happy or sad. He was right about one thing the time was moving too fast. She was growing too quickly. The downfalls of being part vampire.

"Okay, but what do you want me to tell Charlie as to why I'm leaving her there?" he asks. "Please just pull him aside and ask him to keep Nessie distracted for a couple of hours while we talk about her upcoming birthday and that we'll fill him in later on the details." I answer.

"Alright, I'll just come and get her and I'll tell her that I need to take care of a few things at the rez for a few hours and then I'll be back for her. She should enjoy her visit with Charlie and Sue. Oh and Leah's home from school so she'll be there too." As he hangs up I can here Nessie in the kitchen bargaining with Bella and Esme with what she wanted to eat. They wanted her to eat some pancakes and she said she would if she could have some ice cream with it. My daughter is a mischievous little thing. She's always trying to get the family to do things her way. As far as human food goes she has a major sweet tooth. Its a good thing her metabolism burns everything so quickly, with all the sugar that she eats she could possibly grow to be one plump young girl.

I walk into the kitchen to see my mother and wife looking incredulously at my daughter. I laugh, "She reminds me of someone, who loved to bargain with me to get what she wanted." Looking pointedly at my wife while raising an eyebrow. Bella glares at me and replies, "Now Edward, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black. I seem to remember being blackmailed into marriage by a certain someone just to get him to agree to make me like him."

Esme interceded to stop the argument from getting out of hand and agreed that our darling daughter was like the both of us put together. We both laughed and had to agree with her. " Nessie love, why don't we forget the ice cream and just put some chocolate chips in the pancakes and make chocolate chip pancakes , Okay?" I asked her. She happily clapped her hands and said "Yay, yes daddy that would be good. MMMM yummy chocolate chip pancakes."

She started to watch as Bella and Esme added the chocolate chips to the pancake batter and suddenly asked real calmly, "So daddy, are you guys going to talk about my birthday today in the family meeting?" All the while smiling very innocently. I give her a scolding glance and answer "Its not polite to ease drop on private conversations little lady." She roles her eyes at me and says "Vampire hearing big man, can't help it." Peals of musical laughter come from my wife and mother as they point out that my daughter had me there. "She's right Edward, if you didn't want her to hear the conversation you should have left the house instead of just going into the living room." says my mother.

I smirk and just look at my daughter as I ask, "Nessie my love do you mind spending some time with grandpa Charlie while we discuss your 2nd birthday. You may know that we are going to be discussing it but you don't need to know what we will be discussing." She smiles at me "Sure daddy, it would be great spending the day at grandpa Charlie's with grandma Sue and Leah. She's home from college and I wanted to ask her about her latest boyfriend, she said he's sooo cute. He's a native from California and she said he looks like Taylor Lautner from that movie _Valentines Day_." My sweet innocent daughter had a dreamy look in her eyes as she says, " He's so cute, right momma?"

I turn to give my wife an incredulous look. She looks at me with a sweet smile, "What? He is cute, he reminds us of Jacob sometimes." My look changes from disbelief to hurt, thinking how could my two ladies think another man is cute. I was supposed to be the only cute man in their life. Bella walks up to me and wraps her strong arms around my waist lowering her shield so that I can hear, "_Don't worry baby, I said he was cute, I think your more the hot and sexy type." _I smile down at her promising her later with a look.

My train of thought is interrupted by the sound of the rabbit coming up the driveway. I glance at my daughter to see that she is about to abandon her breakfast to go to Jacob. "Stop. There is no need for you to jump up and run out to him, he's coming inside. Sit down and finish your breakfast." I explain to her. She sighs rather loudly and puts an adorable pout on her face in response, when she looks at me. I wink back at her and give her a big smile. To which I am treated to the proverbial eye roll my family says she and I are famous for. I glance to my side and see my mother and wife wince as the uncomfortable smell that usually precedes when the wolf pack draws near. Jacob walks through the kitchen door seconds later with the same look on his face. We all have been living around each other for years and the different scents still take some getting used to.

We watch as Nessie jumps down from her chair and runs to Jacob and jumps into his arms. " Good morning Jakey, grandma Esme made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, are you hungry?" she asks. "Does your dad sparkle in the sun? Of course I'm hungry, especially when your grandma is the one doing the cooking." Jacob replies.

Esme laughs, "Have a seat Jacob, I've already made you a plate. Would you like some milk or juice with your pancakes?" Jacob smiles " Milk would be fine Esme, thank you."

I watched in amazement as Jake put away two very large stacks of chocolate chip pancakes and two full glasses of milk. The wolf pack appetite is a sight to behold. Nessie ate couple of pancakes just to be near Jake and she also knew that it would please him.

"Alright pretty girl, you ready to go. I'm sure that your grandpa will be very excited to see you." asks Jake as he helps Nessie wash his and her dishes.

"Yup, I can't wait to see Leah too. I miss her a lot, I wish she went to school closer to here." Nessie sighs. My daughter had finally won over the she-wolf. It took a little time but Leah cares about Nessie about as much as the rest of the pack does. Leah is still a bit tense with Bella, but she is civil for both Nessie and Jakes sake. I think Leah still blames Bella for the dark times in Jake's life.

We watch from the front door as Jake and Nessie take off down the drive way in the rabbit. It would take Jake at least 45 minutes to get Nessie to Charlie's, give his explanations and get back to the house.

"Your father just called he'll be home in about half an hour. You might as well round up the rest of the family Edward." Esme announces.

"Alright mom, we'll wait in the living room for Dad and Jake to get here." I casually called for my siblings, "Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice could you come and join us in the living room please." In a matter of seconds my siblings and their mates were sitting around the living room on the different furniture. Rose and Emmett sat with Esme on the loveseat, with Emmett in the middle and both of his arms around the ladies. Alice bounced herself down next to me on my other side. She was practically vibrating with excited energy. Jasper stood behind the couch smiling fondly down at his wife. He was enjoying the happy feelings coming off of her.

"Oh , I can't wait to start planning Nessie's birthday. We need to make it big. She is so special and she has to have a special birthday." Alice was bouncing and clapping her hands in anticipation.

I laugh looking at her, "Whoa, slow down Alice, your getting ahead of yourself. Carlisle and I have an idea that we want to run by everyone. Lets just hold off until Carlisle and Jake get here. Then we'll let everyone in on the idea and maybe get some input from all of you." I glance around the room seeing if everyone was following me.

"Why does the mutt have to be here. I thought you said that this was a family meeting. And the mongrel isn't a part of this family." complains Rose.

"Yet." adds Emmett, that earns him a elbow in the ribs and a glare from his wife.

"Rose, please for all our sanities, just let it go for today. Jake has every right to be here. He is just as important to Nessie as we all are. Okay?" pleads my wife. " If you play nice today, I'll ban all of his blonde jokes for a week and make him be nice to you, alright."

She roles her eyes and agrees, "Oh alright, but for the record, I'm only doing this for my niece, Alice is right she's special and her birthday should be special."

We listened as Carlisle's Mercedes drives up the driveway followed by the rabbit. In matter of minutes Carlisle and Jacob walked through the front door, with my father inquiring about how Charlie and Sue were doing from him. Carlisle joined Esme on the loveseat with Rose and Emmett, and Jacob sat on the floor in front of the couch near Bella's feet.

Carlisle looked around the room at all of the faces present, I could see in his eyes and hear in his thoughts the pride he felt at looking at his _family._ Which to my chagrin included the mutt as well. Carlisle and Esme saw Jake as another one of their sons. After all he was their only granddaughter's other half. I'm still trying not to let that bother me too much. " I assume Edward has informed all of you as to why we are all here. Nessie's second year of her birth is coming up and Edward came to me with an idea as to how to celebrate it this year." His eyes land on Alice as her eyes stare off into the distance and she has a vision as to what I have planned. She starts squealing loudly, and I can see her mind going into overload with all the things she could do to contribute to the event.

"Okay now that Alice has seen the good news could one of you please fill in the rest of us mere immortals as to what the plan is, _before_ she shoots off into outer space." points Emmett at Alice.

Carlisle glances at me "_Edward the floor is yours."_

I glance down at Bella as I squeeze her hand and then look at the rest of the family. " Okay it seems that my beautiful daughter has discovered Disneyland. She saw a commercial for it yesterday and asked Bella about it. When she showed great interest in going Bella explained that we wouldn't be able to take her because of the sunny California conditions. She was disappointed by that, then my beautiful wife thought that maybe Jake and Charlie could take her since they are not ruled by the sun." I glanced down at Jake apologetically, " Sorry Jake she was having none of it. It was all or nothing with her. She wanted everyone to go or not at all."

He laughs, "Don't worry about it Edward, I can understand her wanting to share the experience with everyone, not just me and Charlie. That's just how she is."

We all had to agree with him there.

"Well you all know how I am, and how I could not let it end like that. So I went to Carlisle for some advice as to how to give this to Nessie as her birthday present." I said glancing at my father.

"And I came up with the idea of diagnosing Nessie with Lupus erythematosus, it's a skin condition that means that Nessie can't be exposed to the sun directly. I could forge some records to have documents of this in case we need it. It would mean that we would need to have the park open during the sunless hours for her to enjoy it. According to Edward the park is opened till 9pm at night and the sun doesn't set till about 6 that would only give us 3 hours for her to have fun." explains Carlisle.

"NOO, that's not enough time, she won't be able to enjoy herself fully with just three hours." wails Alice. From the looks on the rest of the family's faces they agreed with her.

"Calm down Alice, Edward and I agreed so I made some calls today to their corporate office and inquired about what it would take for them to stay open later on a specified night so that she and everyone could enjoy themselves. It's going to take a significant amount of money to keep the park open past closing hours." He glances at everyone to see if they are following him before he continued,

"I know that the money is not an issue with us but I just wanted to get all the specifics down before we get too excited about this. When I called this morning and told them about Nessie, they tried to direct me to the Make a Wish Foundation, but I told them that I didn't need to do that and actually don't want to do that. I would rather the foundation use their funds to help someone who can't afford their child's wish. We obviously don't have that problem."

Jacob frowned from his spot on the floor, I smiled at his question. "Carlisle what does ' a significant amount of money' mean. And just how much is this family worth." he shakes his head, " Never mind I don't think I want to know."

Jasper laughs, "Jacob let me put it to you this way, No matter what figure the corporate office comes up with, we won't have a problem coming up with it." A round of laughter from everyone is met with his scowl and a smirk from my wife, "I know what your thinking Jake, it does get a little intimidating being around them."

"Jacob don't worry, please just let us take care of this. I know what ever you come up with for her, she'll love it whole heartedly. As long as it comes from your heart." assures Esme.

"I should be getting a call back from them tomorrow about the specifics of what will be needed. So that's the idea that Edward and I came up with for her birthday." Carlisle explains. "Anybody have anything to add?"

Alice exploded off the couch in a ball of excited energy, " Oh my gosh I have so many ideas, so many things we have to do to prepare for that day. We need to have a party there. Some thing princess themed, cause she's our little princess." and then suddenly she screams, "NOOOOOO, what just happened? It all just disappeared, everything's blank now."

Everyone immediately turns to Jacob, who looks wide eyed at us. "What, I just thought for a second that Nessie would like the pack to come too. She considers them family as well. Even Charlie, Sue and Billy should come."

Bella laughs, "He's right you know, Nessie would want the pack there too. Like Edward has said before, she has a broad definition of the term family." She looks to Alice, "Don't worry pixie, she will love whatever you plan and you don't need your visions to know that."

I step in, "Okay Jacob, you take care of talking to everyone at La Push. Let everyone know that they are invited and that they are welcome if they feel comfortable enough with us. Also whatever they want to contribute to the celebration will be greatly appreciated." I look at our very own resident party planner, "Okay Alice, put all of us to work, what do you need done to get this party planned and off without any problems."

The excited energy was back in full force as she bounced around starting to list off duties. " Alright, Esme and Bella since the humans will be there too, you both will be in charge of the food. You know how the pack eats so you'll have to get enough food for everyone. Rosalie, you'll be in charge of the transportation. We will probably need to rent a couple of buses to transport everyone down to California. You deal with all of that. Edward, Emmett and Jazzy, you guys will be my go to guys with all the other planning. You will help me buy everything we will need and help with all the set up. Carlisle your already dealing with the financial details so your fine. Okay everyone is in charge of their own gifts for her. If you have any problems their come to me. I already have so many ideas of what to get her. Any questions? Good, alright on the count of three we break. One, two, three, break." claps Alice.

I smile as everyone goes in different directions to do the pixie's bidding.

Thanks everyone who reads my stuff, please review , they are greatly appreciated.

Oh on a side note if you like Nessie fluff, I have another tale called _Nessie's dress up tea party. _Its about Nessie and her favorite men. You can find it on my profile page.


End file.
